Omnidroids
The Omnidroids are the secondary antagonists of The Incredibles. They are a series of superhero-killing battle robots created by the supervillain Syndrome as part of Operation Kronos. General Overview The Omnidroids are programmed with an artificial intelligence that allows them to learn as it fights its opponents and to solve any problems they encounter. Syndrome, in the training sessions of Operation Kronos, would pit retired Supers against a prototype version of the robot, collecting data on the fight as it progressed. If that version was defeated, he would use the collected battle data to develop a new, improved model to use against the Super that had defeated the previous unit, thereby repeating the cycle. This process killed off many potential threats to Syndrome's plans and allowed him to perfect the robot for the final phase of the operation. He also intended to make the Omnidroid strong enough to fight and defeat Mr. Incredible, who was the biggest threat to his scheme. Omnidroid v.X1 The Omnidroid v.X1 was the very first of the learning battle robots created by Syndrome. Features The v.X1 features a pair of continuous tracks for treaded locomotion, an omni-sensory display, and two bi-articulated (two-fingered) grappling claws. History The robot was created at an unknown time before Mr. Incredible came to Nomanisan Island, and was destroyed by Macroburst an equally unknown time later. It was succeeded by the Omnidroid v.X2 (see below). Before its defeat by Macroburst, the v.X1 killed Universal Man, Psycwave, and Everseer. Omnidroid v.X2 The Omnidroid v.X2 is the second of the deadly Super-killing robots, after the destruction of its predecessor by Macroburst. Features This second iteration is similar to the Omnidroid v.X1, with an omni-directional sensory display and the same kind of bi-articulated grappling claws. However, its tracks were replaced with two legs for bi-pedal locomotion. History The Omnidroid v.X2 killed Macroburst, Phylange, Blazestone, and possibly other Supers before its destruction by Downburst. Trivia *The v.X2 was the first of the Omnidroids to have legs, a trait inherited by subsequent robots. Omnidroid v.X3 This is the third Omnidroid prototype ever built, after the v.X2 was destroyed in the training sessions of Operation Kronos. Features The v.X3 boasts suspended tri-pedal legs with grappling claws, along with a new unidirectional sensory array. History This third version in the Omnidroid series killed Downburst, and possibly others. It was eventually destroyed by Hypershock. Errors *The computer graphic is an unintended repeat of the v.X1's. Trivia *The v.X3 is the first Omnidroid to feature the multi-legged concept that would appear in the later prototypes. *Because the v.X3's computer graphic is a repeat of the v.X1's, it is unknown on what it may actually look like. Omnidroid v.X4 This is the fourth robot created by Syndrome, when the previous prototype was defeated by Hypershock. Features The Omnidroid v.X4 features a set of four legs with grappling claws, along with a quadra-directional sensory array. History The v.X4 killed Hypershock, Apogee, Blitzerman, Tradewind, Vectress, and possibly others. It was destroyed by Gazerbeam. Trivia *The v.X4's egg-shaped body was the first step in the transition to the distinctive spherical body design that would be used by 6 and later robots. *The number of legs, the quadra-directional sensory array, and its version number are unabashed references to how it is the fourth Omnidroid built. *There is a leaping artillery droid enemy in the Incredibles video game that somewhat resembles the v.X4, but it has three legs, no grappling claws, and features two cannons for launching bombs and a sensor cluster.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thomas_olson_art/4911026254/in/photostream/ Omnidroid 5 After the v.X4's destruction by Gazerbeam, this is fifth unit developed as part of Operation Kronos' training sessions. Features Like its predecessor, the 5 features four legs with grappling claws, but with a redesigned body and a sensor cluster. History The Omnidroid 5 killed Gazerbeam, Stormicide, and possibly others in action. It was later defeated by Gamma Jack. Trivia *The sensor cluster concept would be featured in 5's successor and beyond, along with certain enemies in the video game based on the film. *This is the first Omnidroid model to deviate from the "v.X#" naming scheme. Omnidroid 6 The sixth Omnidroid prototype was created by Syndrome, after the 5's annihilation by Gamma Jack. Features It features four legs like the previous two models, but with omni-articulated grappling claws. It also features a singular sensor cluster, and a new, spherical body shell. History This robot killed Gamma Jack, and possibly others. It is unknown if it had been defeated at all, but was replaced by the Omnidroid 07 later on, suggesting that it may have been upgraded into the 07 before going up against Mr Incredible. Trivia *The 6 was the first Omnidroid to feature the distinctive spherical body inherited by subsequent robots. Omnidroid 07 This seventh prototype is the robot whose schematics Mr. Incredible was shown in Mirage's message. Features The 07 has the defining set of features that would be inherited by the subsequent units, most particularly the five legs with four-fingered claws and bi-polar sensor clusters, and possibly the ability to collapse into a sphere and roll around like a ball. History Before Mr. Incredible came to Nomanisan Island for the first time, the Omnidroid 07 was either destroyed, retired, or was upgraded into the Omnidroid 08 (see below). It is also unknown if it was pitted against and/or had killed any, if at all, Supers. Omnidroid 08 See Omnidroid 08 '' The Omnidroid 08 is the eighth of the robots built for Operation Kronos. Features According to the technical specifications shown to Mr. Incredible by Mirage on the way to Nomanisan Island, the Omnidroid 08 has five bisymmetrical, segmented legs with four-fingered grappling claws (that can also be spun like buzzsaws) for pentilateral movement, bi-polar sensor clusters, and revision 4.0 of the artificial intelligence programming. Plus, like the Omnidroid 07, it can collapse itself into a sphere and roll itself around for faster movement. This is the only Omnidroid to be shown to have had bright blue optic visors on its sensor clusters. Its thick, near-impenetrable armor could also withstand the harsh, unforgiving temperatures of molten lava. In the video game based on the film, the Omnidroid 08 is also shown to fire lasers from the visors of its sensor clusters, with a laser that leaves a fiery trail from the upper sensor, and a rapid-fire burst from the lower sensor. It could also collapse its sensor clusters and spin itself like a buzzsaw to try and cut the target with its spinning claws. History This fearsome robot was fought by Mr. Incredible when he had first come to Nomanisan Island, sent there in the pretense of a mission to deactivate the robot when it had supposedly "gone rogue". Their battle took them to a volcanic crater, where he managed to pull off its lower sensor cluster, toss it into the lava, and climb into the innards of the superhero-killing robot. The 08 punched holes in its own armor in a vain attempt to remove Mr. Incredible, but it only damaged itself severely. Mr. Incredible then tossed away the upper sensor cluster, before luring it into tearing out its own brainpan, shutting down the robot. Omnidroid v.X9 The v.X9 is the ninth prototype Omnidroid, heavily modified from the previous 08 when it was defeated by Mr. Incredible. Features The v.X9 has omnidirectional, trans-universal articulation, bi-polar sensor clusters, and a new version of the artificial intelligence. It also has orange optic visors on its sensor clusters. History A vast improvement on the 08, this Omnidroid easily defeated Mr. Incredible, and would have finished him off were it not for its creator intervening to reveal himself to his former childhood hero. The robot was never defeated, but it was used as the basis for the Omnidroid v.10. It is unknown what happened to it afterwards. Trivia *Unlike the 08, the v.X9 has orange visors in its sensor clusters instead of the blue ones. *Its computer graphic in the Operation Kronos database is similar to the 6's, but with visual changes (i.e. five legs instead of four, and the second sensor cluster on the bottom of the spherical body). *The Omnidroid v.X9 returns to the "v.X#" naming scheme last used by the Omnidroid v.X4. It is also the last Omnidroid to use the naming scheme. Omnidroid v.10 ''See Omnidroid 10 The pinnacle of the Omnidroid series, the Omnidroid v.10 was designed by Syndrome for the final stage of Operation Kronos. It is the largest, smartest, and deadliest version of the Omnidroids, proving more than a match for any one Super...including its own creator. Features The Omnidroid v.10 is very similar to the v.X9, but with new modifications to make it even more dangerous. In addition to its increased size, Syndrome added a sixth leg to its body and laser guns on the sides of the robot's sensor clusters. In addition, its claws have been modified with rocket boosters, allowing the Omnidroid v.10 to launch its appendages for use as projectiles. In the video game, it was shown to be able to fire incendiary and rapid-fire laser beams from its sensor clusters, similar to the Omnidroid 08. History It was deployed via rocket to attack the city of Metroville, where Syndrome would then go up against it in a fake fight, and use the remote control on his wrist to "defeat" it and get all the glory for the victory, as part of his long-term plan to sell his inventions to the world, eventually making his customers equally "Super" and rendering the term meaningless. However, the robot turned on Syndrome when it noticed the remote control - identifying the device as a threat to itself, it blasted the remote away before knocking its creator unconscious. It was then fought and defeated by Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Frozone. It was destroyed when one of its own claws was fired at it by the heroes using Syndrome's remote, tearing out its brainpan. The robot's body fell into a lake and exploded. Trivia *It is the only Omnidroid to be defeated by multiple heroes at a time. *It is also the only known Omnidroid that outwitted and defeated its own creator. ''Disney Infinity'' Omnidroids These Omnidroids appear in The Incredibles Play Set as enemy toys to be fought. Unlike the Omnidroids from the film, they can be defeated with just a few good hits. They are also mass-produced, instead of one-off prototypes like in the film. There are four different types of these Omnidroids; Omnidroid These are the most common variations, fighting in droves. They fight using only melee attacks, and nothing else. Their design is almost completely identical to that of the Omnidroid v.X2, but implements a sensor cluster, and has a battery cover on its back held in place by a screw. In certain clips in the Disney Infinity: Action! app, a much smaller version of this type of Omnidroid is featured. Melee Omnidroid They are similar in appearance to the standard Omnidroid toy, but the segments on their arms are bladed, along with razor-sharp scissor claws, for cutting up its enemies. In Disney Infinity 2.0, they are also shown to be capable of blocking attacks by the player with their arms. Ranged Omnidroid This type of Omnidroid attacks using a pair of cannon arms that can be used as flamethrowers at close range or missile launchers from longer distances. Their design is different, featuring a body like a canister with a red, t-shaped visor. Concept art by Sam Nielson showed that these enemies were also slated to be capable of deploying robotic bombs that would pursue the player, but this concept was scrapped. Tank Omnidroid This variation is the heavy-hitter among the Omnidroids, armed with powerful arms and high-powered laser beams that they fire from their visors. They also boast heavier armor, making them more durable. They have a large, hulking design resembling a fattened version of the basic Omnidroid. Unused Concepts There was to be a rocket that would crash down onto the field, and open up like a Pez dispenser, deploying Omnidroids. In addition, early concept art of the enemies showed imitations of the v.X1 and v.X2. The imitations of the v.X2 would be re-used for the design of the standard and Melee Omnidroids in the final game. In addition, one of the imitations of the v.X1 featured a single sensor cluster, and the others suggests that this type of Omnidroid could adjust its own height, along with some sort of weapon concealed in beneath the cap of its torso, and has a wind-up key on its back. They're also shown to have wheels instead of the continuous tracks mentioned in the v.X1's specifications, but then again, the tank treads in the computer graphic looked more like wheels. "New Nomanisan" Omnidroids In the "New Nomanisan" trailer for the Blu-Ray release of the film, we see the Omnidroids acting as employees for the New Nomanisan island resort after it was converted by Vanquished Villains Redevelopment. These Omnidroids, coming in various sizes, with either four or five legs and singular sensor clusters, were reprogrammed for a number of roles on the island resort, from masseuses to tour guides, camp counselors, and even hula dancers. Trivia *They are the first robots to appear in a Pixar film, unlike Robot from the Toy Story films, who is a toy robot rather than a real one. *Omnidroids are very similar to the eponymous mecha from the Metal Gear series, as they are both types of mechanized weapons that are designed to wreak havoc on mankind (save for Metal Gear REX during the events of Metal Gear Solid 4). Also, that both the Omnidroid and Metal Gear have different variations of the mecha. However, unlike the Omnidroids, some Metal Gears can be piloted by a person, depending on the recent Metal Gear's design. In addition, the Omnidroids are not equipped with nuclear weaponry. *In The Incredible Socks, a stuffed Bully doll from For the Birds plays the Omnidroids. *The computer graphics for v.X1, v.X4, and the v.X9 were featured as stickers in a Level Kit of the movie in the PS3 game, LittleBigPlanet. The Level Kit has since been discontinued on June 5th, 2012. *Pixar received permission from Lucasfilm to use the term Omnidroid, as Lucasfilm owns a trademark for droid. This was shown in the film's end credits. *The "Omni-" prefix in the name is Latin for "all" or "every", a reference to the robot's versatility in any field, especially the one for which it was created; killing superheroes. References de:Omnidroiden fr:Omnidroïdes ru:Амнедроид Category:The Incredibles Characters